Ne vas pas trop loin
by Oxytreza
Summary: Défi lancé par Dragonya. Désolée, j'ai un peu pété le délai, là... Gokû en a assez qu'on le prenne pour un gamin et fait une fugue...Ce qui va fait faire sortir un certains kappa de son trou... FIC FINIE
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Gojyo/Gokû… Un peu de Sanzo/Hakkai si on plisse les yeux ?

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Défi lancé par Dragonya. Ouf, depuis le temps que l'on se l'est lancé ! Désolée pour le retard.

Ne va pas trop loin…

« Mais Sanzo !

-J'ai dit non, Gokû, alors n'insiste pas.

-Quel gamin t'es, quand tu t'y met ! Râla Gojyo en tirant sur sa cigarette.

-Allons, Gokû, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas raisonnable…Tu es encore jeune…Non ? »

Le plus jeune se laissa tomber en arrière sur sa chaise, bras croisés et mine renfrognée.

« J'en ai marre, vous me prenez toujours pour un gosse ! Merde, j'ai 18 ans, et encore, je suis plus âgé que vous tous, si on compte mes années d'enfermement ! » Il se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise et tourna le dos.

« Gokû ! Où vas-tu ?

-M'en vais. Vous me pompez l'air, tous autant que vous êtes. Je me barre, finissez ce voyage moisi sans moi. »

Et le brun partit en courant, sans laisser le temps à ses compagnons de l'intercepter. Hakkai se leva en appelant le prénom du singe mais Sanzo lui prit le bras : « Inutile, Hakkai, il reviendra. Laisse-le traverser sa crise d'ado. D'ici ce soir, il sera de nouveau dans cette chambre. »

Le conducteur sembla hésiter puis se rassit. « Tu as raison. »

Mais le soir venu, Gokû n'était pas revenu. Hakkai exprima de nouveau son inquiétude mais Sanzo, ayant prit la décision d'être patient juste cette fois, haussa les épaules et grommela de derrière son journal : « Il sera revenu demain ou après demain. »

Mais évidemment, pas de Gokû le lendemain ou le surlendemain. Cette fois, ils étaient inquiets. Hakkai posa une main sur l'épaule de Sanzo et pressa doucement. Le blond leva ses yeux violets sur le visage crispé du brun et celui-ci murmura : « Je crois qu'il faut le chercher, maintenant, Sanzo…

-…Ouais… » Le moine se leva et Gojyo écrasa sa cigarette dans une cannette proche, lui attirant ainsi le regard désapprobateur de son meilleur ami.

« On va se séparer pour le chercher »

Quelques heures plus tard, il se retrouvaient bredouilles dans la chambre d'hôtel. Hakkai tournait en rond, des plis s'étaient formés sur le front de Sanzo et Gojyo fumait plus. Beaucoup plus.

La nuit tomba et on alla se coucher, épuisé malgré la peur qui serrait les entrailles. Sanzo et Hakkai glissèrent dans le sommeil assez rapidement, le visage marqué d'angoisse, mais Gojyo resta éveillé, ses yeux fixant le dos du moine allongé dans le lit à côté de lui.

Finalement, aux alentours de une heure du matin, le tabou se redressa sur son lit et glissa ses jambes hors des draps. Il posa silencieusement pieds à terre, enfila ses chaussures et sa veste de cuir marron et sortit sans bruit.

Dehors, il faisait si froid que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il resserra sa veste autour de son corps dégingandé et se mit en marche.

Il parcourut longuement la ville, sans réfléchir particulièrement là où ses pas le menait. Il laissait son instinct le guider, fumant cigarette sur cigarette.

Ce n'est que vers trois heures du matin qu'il le trouva. Il était assis sur un muret de pierre, sale et terne, son jean tâché par endroit et des cernes sous les yeux.

Il fixa Gojyo sans le voir, celui-ci planté devant lui, cigarette oscillante entre ses lèvres.

« T'étais partit te balader loin, singe. »

Gokû ne répondit pas, une jambe repliée contre sa poitrine et son menton posé sur son genou. Gojyo jeta sa cigarette au solo et l'écrasa de son talon avant de reprendre : « Hakkai t'a toujours dit de ne pas trop t'éloigner, pas vrai ?

-La ferme…Je suis plus un gamin.

-La façon dont tu agis prouve le contraire, idiot. T'es complètement infantile avec ta rengaine et ta fugue pourrie.

-Et alors ? Tu comprends pas que j'étouffe, entre vous trois ? S'écria le brun en bondissant sur ses pieds, une lueur colérique dans ses iris dorés. Il se prit la tête dans une main avec un grognement. Gojyo pencha la tête en avant :

-Hé, ça va ?

-Ça va, t'occupe pas de moi. Grommela l'hérétique en repoussant Gojyo de sa main libre. Il recula en titubant.

-Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas bouffé, crétin ? T'es partit sans le sou, évidemment ! »

Gokû haussa les épaules et recula un peu plus.

Avant de s'effondrer dans les bras du métis.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans un lit chaud dans une chambre d'hôtel différente du leur. Il tourna la tête et plissa les paupières quand la lumière de la lampe de la table de nuit frappa sa rétine affaiblie.

« Réveillé ? »

Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour voir son ami assis sur une chaise, en tee-shirt et pieds nus. Il fumait tranquillement, le mollet de sa jambe droite posé sur sa cuisse gauche et il avait retiré le bandeau qui retenait habituellement ses cheveux, permettant ainsi aux longues mèches carmines de balayer et cacher partiellement son visage mate.

Gokû ferma les yeux et marmonna : « J'ai la dalle.

Un rire lui répondit et la vois suave du tabou annonça :

-Je pense bien. Trois jours sans bouffer, c'est un exploit pour notre singe bafreur.

Gokû ne releva pas l'insulte. Il rouvrit difficilement les yeux et demanda :

-Pourquoi vous êtes toujours comme ça ? Je suis vraiment qu'un gosse à vos yeux ? On dirait presque que je suis un fardeau.

-Non. Non, tu n'es pas un fardeau.

-Alors pourquoi ?... Demanda-t-il en referma les paupières et en tournant la tête de l'autre côté

Silence. Il entendit l'exhalation de la fumée que produisit le flambeur puis un soupir.

-Si tu ne te considères pas comme un gosse, alors agis comme un adulte. Crétin de singe.

Gokû retourna la tête vers le roux et grogna en se redressa brusquement :

-Mais quoi, à la fin ! En quoi j'agis comme un gamin de dix ans ?

-Si tu le demande, c'est que tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte à quel point tu es infantile.

-… »

Gokû serra les poings sur les draps en baissant la tête. Des larmes montèrent dans ses yeux et il les réfréna de toutes ses forces. Non, il ne pleurerait pas ! Ce serait vraiment se comporter comme un enfant ! Il redressa la tête et lança un regard de défi embué à son voisin. Celui-ci le fixa longuement puis secoua la tête, désespéré.

Gokû fronça les sourcils puis son regard glissa jusqu'à la table où un sac en kraft reposait. Une délicieuse odeur de nourriture s'en dégageait. Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Gojyo. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin derrière sa clope et ricana : « Si t'as faim, il y a des shûmaï qui attendent. »

A peine l'adulte avait achevé sa phrase que le cadet se ruait sur la table, et dévorait le contenu du sac. Gojyo le fixait du coin de l'œil, sans avoir bougé de sa position.

Une fois le brun rassasié, il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et se planta bien face à Gojyo. Celui-ci le fixa en retour, cette fois droit dans les yeux et répéta : « Agis en adulte, si tu te considères comme tel. »

Silence. Gokû se leva brutalement et avança vers Gojyo. Une fois devant lui, il tomba sur ses genoux, aux pieds du tabou qui avait décroisé les jambes sous l'effet de la surprise.

Gokû posa ses deux mains bien à plat là où les jambes rejoignent les hanches et il leva des yeux très sérieux sur ceux écarquillés du roux.

« Alors okay, je vais faire des trucs d'adultes. »

Et sur ces mots, il appuya sa bouche contre l'entrejambe du métis, à travers le pantalon.

Les mains de Gojyo volèrent jusqu'aux épaules du plus jeune, la cigarette tombant au sol par ce mouvement, et il le repoussa brusquement.

Mon Dieu, c'était tellement… Ça n'allait pas… Ce n'était vraiment pas… Correct. Gojyo fixa avec d'immenses yeux son ami et sa respiration sortait de ses poumons en courts souffles éperdus.

« Gokû ! Merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Être adulte ne signifie pas faire des choses sexuelles !

Gokû lui jeta un regard las, les paupières lourdes. Il reposa ses mains sur les cuisses du roux et les fit lentement remonter le long du tissu. Gojyo sentit sa respiration se coincer dans sa gorge.

-Je sais. Mais j'en ai envie. Avec toi. Et savoir ce que je veux, et _pourquoi_ je le veux, _ça_ c'est se comporter en adulte. Non ?

Gojyo secoua la tête. Non, non, non ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, à ce singe stupide ? Il perdit de nouveau le souffle dans ses poumons au moment où les mains du brun glissaient sur sa braguette. Il rentra le ventre et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les épaules du yôkai.

-Gokû, stop ! T'es complètement con, ne fais pas ça juste pour me prouver que…

Une pression sur son sexe le fit pousser une sorte de miaulement plaintif. Bon Dieu, c'était de plus en plus incorrect. Ce n'était pas supposé être agréable.

Gokû pressa plus fort, tira un gémissement de son ami et murmura :

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ? J'ai dit que je le voulais _avec toi_. Toi et personne d'autre. Pas pour prouver que je suis un adulte…Enfin, si ça peut te montrer que je ne suis pas tant que ça un gosse…

Nouvelle pression, nouveau couinement.

Les lèvres de Gokû s'étirèrent en un long sourire.

À suivre…

J'hésite trop entre Gokû/Gojyo ou Gojyo/Gokû… Car l'idée de Gokû en seme a définitivement du mérite.

Mh. Je vais réfléchir. Il y aura…Deux, trois maximum chapitres à cette fic. Avec un lemon dans le deux.

Oh, Gojyo, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

/Se prend une torgnolle/

Gojyo : ME FOUTRE AVEC LE SINGE ? CA VA PAS, NON ? REMETS MOI AVEC HAKKAI ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Heeey, c'est pour un défi, nous chie pas des ronds de chapeaux non plus !

/Se fait tabasser par Gojyo/

Aïïïe, envoyer des reviews pour qu'il arrête et que je puisse continuer d'écrire ! Aïe ! (non, pas dans le ventre ! )


	2. Chapter 2

Ne va pas trop loin…

Chapitre 2

S'il y avait bien un fait qui n'était pas censé être, c'était la sensation qu'apportait la bouche de Gokû à Gojyo.

Nom de Dieu, c'était… Mal, non ?

Gojyo était allongé sur le lit, poussé de force par le plus jeune et reposait sur son dos, tentant de réfréner ses gémissements.

Gokû, agenouillé devant le lit, donnait les plus particulières attentions à son entrejambe de ses mains et ses lèvres.

Le tabou eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il sentit que le brun l'avait entièrement prit en bouche.

Respiration.

Respiration.

Il hoqueta et serra les lèvres. Impossible pour lui de parler. Il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix, et s'il tentait de s'exprimer, elle tremblerait à coup sûr.

Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche, rassemblant son courage mais ce fut un long râle qui s'échappa de ses lèvres à sa place.

« Merde. » Haleta-t-il en retombant sur le matelas. Il entendit le singe produire un son qui ressemblait à un rire étouffé. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et le tira en arrière.

« Stop ! »

Gokû le regardait par en-dessous, assis sur ses talons, mains à plat sur ses cuisses. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et humides.

Gojyo prit le temps de reprendre son souffle. Tout cela n'allait pas. Ça tournait à l'eau de boudin, et il fallait arrêter les choses avant qu'elles ne dégénèrent complètement.

« Gojyo. »

L'interpellé leva les yeux pour regarder son vis-à-vis, très calme et toujours dans la même position. Ses yeux étaient légèrement plissés et fixaient doucement le tabou. Un léger sourire ourlait ses lèvres.

« Gojyo, je suis sérieux. » Murmura-t-il si bas que Gojyo cru que c'était un effet de son imagination. Il secoua la tête.

« Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas correct.

-En quoi ? »

Gojyo hésita. Finalement, il baissa les yeux et ses doigts relâchèrent les cheveux de Gokû. Celui-ci sourit et se repencha en avant tandis que le roux s'allongeait sur le dos de nouveau. Il se passa les mains sur le visage avec un soupir.

Comment quelque chose d'aussi mal pouvait être aussi agréable ? Pensa-t-il désespérément en gémissant au retour de la bouche de Gokû sur son entrejambe. Soudain, il sentit le lit craquer. Gokû s'était agenouillé dessus, les tibias dans le vide et les mains de chaque côté de la tête de Gojyo. Il avait mis ses genoux de part et d'autre des cuisses du métis.

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers le plus petit et celui-ci eut un grand sourire. Gojyo se redressa sur les coudes et planta ses deux orbes carmines dans celles si doré de son homologue.

« Gokû…Après, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière, je te préviens.

-Je sais. » Murmura le brun en se penchant de façon à ce que ses lèvres frôlent celles du tabou. Ce dernier soupira encore une fois et glissa sa longue main osseuse dans la nuque du plus jeune pour attirer sa bouche contre la sienne.

Gokû poussa un petit soupir qui chatouilla la joue du tabou. Il sourit contre la bouche pulpeuse de ce dernier et le poussa de nouveau en arrière.

« Je suis un grand… Maintenant. » Dit-il avec un sourire de prédateur. Gojyo se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Il replia la jambe droite et se redressa complètement, s'asseyant devant le brun. Celui-ci avait déjà retiré son tee-shirt et s'attaquait à celui du métis. Celui-ci lui attrapa les poignets et Gokû le fixa.

Et Gojyo compris soudainement que ce n'était pas lui qui allait prendre le contrôle. Un flot de panique le submergea, et il tenta de se lever du lit. Mais le yôkai le saisit par la ceinture et le força à se rasseoir, avec une force proprement hallucinante.

Gokû pressa goulûment ses lèvres contre celles du métis et pencha la tête sur le côté, lui donnant malgré ses paroles un côté enfantin : « Tu vas m'apprendre à le faire correctement, n'est-ce pas ? Gojyo ? »

Oh mon Dieu. Un monde entier d'incorrect. Gojyo déglutit puis malgré lui, hocha la tête. Gokû sourit et le repoussa tout doucement sur le matelas. Le tabou se laissa faire et une fois le dos complètement à plat contre les couvertures, il ferma les yeux. Au-dessus de lui, il sentit Gokû déboucler sa ceinture et enrouler ses doigts autour de son sexe. Ses hanches firent un mouvement involontaire et il gémit.

« Gokû…Poche intérieure… De ma veste… » Haleta-t-il comme il put. Il rouvrit les yeux avec un grognement lorsque le plus petit le lâcha pour se diriger vers la chaise où était posée la veste. Il fouilla à l'intérieur et en sortit un paquet de préservatifs et du lubrifiant. Il leva ses yeux dorés vers ceux, un peu flous, écarlates.

Les lèvres du yôkai s'étirèrent et il ricana en revenant sur le lit. Gojyo le suivit des yeux. Gokû posa la boîte et la bouteille sur le côté et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de son aîné. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et Bon Dieu, Gokû savait embrasser. Gojyo referma les yeux avec un long soupir et poussa de nouveau un gémissement lorsque Gokû recommença à le toucher.

« Gokû… » Haleta-t-il comme il put. Ses mains volèrent jusqu'aux épaules musclées du singe et les agrippèrent de toutes ses forces. Le brun grogna et mordit la lèvre inférieure du tabou.

Il se redressa et déboucla sa ceinture avec des gestes désordonnés. Gojyo leva les bras et intercepta les poignets de son ami. Il leva les yeux vers lui et dit d'un ton qui se voulait calme : « Laisse-moi faire. »

Et il déboucla la ceinture, avant d'ouvrir le bouton du jean puis la braguette du plus jeune qui le fixait avec de grands yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes de surprise et le rouge aux joues. Gojyo baissa son pantalon et eu un mouvement de recul.

Bordel ! Il allait mourir ! Ses yeux bordeaux étaient le plus écarquillés possible et sa bouche était grande ouverte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gojyo ?

-Nom de Dieu ! Souffla juste Gojyo en fixant toujours l'impressionnante virilité qui se dressait devant lui. Gokû eut un petit rire et glissa ses doigts dans la nuque de plus grand. Il le tira en avant et Gojyo entrouvrit instinctivement les lèvres.

Gokû le regarda doucement mais fermement et murmura : « Fais-le. »

Gojyo tira la langue et lécha, lentement, précautionneusement, le bout du sexe du brun. Celui-ci hoqueta et ses doigts se crispèrent dans les cheveux carmin. Gojyo leva les yeux et un sourire moqueur ourla ses lèvres.

« Et bien quoi, le singe, on t'a jamais fait ça avant ? »

Gokû secoua frénétiquement la tête, un nouveau gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Gojyo haussa un sourcil et ricana : « Quoi, jamais même une jolie fille sur le chemin ?

-Nh-non…Haleta le brun.

-Alors tu sais pas ce que tu as raté jusqu'ici… » Gojyo fut coupé par le geste brusque que fit Gokû pour attirer sa bouche contre son sexe. « Alors fais-le et montre-moi » Grogna-t-il avec impatiente. Gojyo ouvrit la bouche et le prit entièrement, décidant de ne pas faire marcher son cerveau de trop.

Gokû poussa un couinement qui faisait vaguement penser à un chiot et ses doigts se resserrèrent encore un peu plus sur l'arrière du crâne du tabou. Celui-ci attrapa les hanches du brun entre ses longues mains brunes et serra gentiment, massa la peau tendre et bronzée, comme pour le rassurer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Gokû tira son compagnon en arrière et, le souffle irrégulier, il murmura : « J'en peux plus…Gojyo, s'il te plait… »

Alors Gojyo s'allongea sur ses coudes et Gokû se pencha en avant pour lui défaire son pantalon, les doigts tremblants mais cette fois assurés. Le pantalon de cuir et le jean tombèrent au sol, bientôt suivit des caleçons. Gokû se remit à quatre pattes au-dessus du roux et l'embrassa délicatement, un baiser papillon sur le front.

Gojyo tendit le bras sur le côté et attrapa la boîte de préservatifs et en sortit un tant bien que mal, son autre main occupée à glisser de haut en bas et de bas en haut du dos mat du plus jeune. Il s'allongea complètement et Gokû suivit le mouvement, entourant de ses bras le cou du métis. Celui-ci murmura en lui glissant la protection entre ses doigts : « Prépare-toi. »

Gokû baissa les yeux et se redressa, fixant avec un air de supplication son aîné. Celui-ci le fixa en retour un long moment avant de soupirer et d'ouvrir lui-même le préservatif et entreprit de préparer lui-même son jeune amant. Puis il prit le lube et décida d'en mettre un taux important sur le sexe du singe, afin d'éviter au maximum la douleur. Gokû grogna au touché et soupira.

Une fois sa tâche achevée, Gojyo se rallongea et Gokû glissa ses mains sous les genoux du demi-sang, les lui soulevant pour un meilleur accès.

Gojyo le regarda par en-dessous et poussa un grognement en sentant le bout de la virilité de son partenaire frotter contre son entrée. Il se mordit les lèvres et coupa Gokû avec un gémissement suppliant, presque désespéré : « Vas-y doucement, Gokû… »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et déposa de nouveau un doux baiser sur le front du plus grand homme allongé sous lui. « Ne t'inquiète pas…Je suis tout aussi stressé que toi, tu sais…Je ne compte pas me précipiter, ça me ferait trop flipper. » Il eut un sourire gêné et Gojyo se sentit sourire malgré lui. Il ferma les yeux en tenta de se détendre un maximum, mais ses mains restaient crispée sur le drap du lit. Gokû semblait réfléchir.

« Peut-être qu'on ferait mieux de se mettre dans le sens du lit… » Observa-t-il. Gojyo rouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'effectivement, ils étaient toujours en travers du lit. Il hocha la tête et se redressa tandis que Gokû se relevait complètement pour laisser son ami s'installer correctement et confortablement. Puis il se remit dans sa position précédente.

Gojyo eut une sorte de couinement d'angoisse lorsque Gokû pressa une première fois. Le brun pausa et regarda droit dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Gojyo fit le dos rond et posa de lui-même l'arrière de ses genoux sur les épaules de son homologue, à la plus grande surprise de ce dernier.

Gokû se pencha en avant et murmura : « J'y vais…Gojyo. »

L'interpellé du se lécher les lèvres, celles-ci trop desséchée, avant de répondre : « Okay… »

Et, petit à petit, le plus jeune s'enfonça en Gojyo. Ses muscles se contractèrent violemment, son corps outragé lui ordonnant de repousser le corps étranger qui venait de l'envahir.

Le métis se força à respirer lentement et tenta de se détendre. Il étendit les bras au-dessus de sa tête et la rejeta en arrière, fixant le plafond. Gokû s'était arrêté, et le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Non…Tu peux… Tu peux y aller. Doucement. »

Gokû hocha la tête et refit un mouvement de hanche qui arracha un cri de douleur à son ami. le brun se figea, l'air apeuré, comme un animal qui se rétracte dans son terrier. Gojyo secoua la tête et fit un geste du menton pour lui indiquer de passer outre et d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Gokû se mordit la lèvre et plongea d'un coup fluide au plus profond du corps qui lui était offert.

Gojyo poussa un jappement et ses mains volèrent jusqu'aux épaules du yôkai pour y planter ses ongles courts. Gokû poussa un gémissement, autant à cause desdits ongles que de l'étroitesse de son amant. Il ferma les yeux et se colla au roux pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

Des larmes s'étaient formées aux bords des iris carmin et leur propriétaire faisait tout pour ne pas les laisser couler. Il ravala ses sanglots et encore une fois, se força à se détendre.

Et finalement, peu à peu, il sentit que son corps acceptait le sexe de Gokû. Il soupira et ferma à son tour les yeux, passant ses bras autour des épaules du brun qui eut un petit rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Rien…C'est juste…Agréable. »

Gojyo renifla de dédain. « Seulement agréable ? J'espérais être meilleur que ça. »

Ils sourirent de concert et Gokû se redressa, mains plantées de chaque côté de la tête du tabou, ses jambes allongées a plat entre celles pliées du plus grand. Les mains de Gojyo glissèrent le long de ses épaules et se refermèrent sur ses avant-bras, sans les agripper.

« Je peux bouger ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix timide. Gojyo planta ses yeux dans les siens et son sourire moqueur habituel se dessina sur sa bouche, faisant froncer les sourcils du plus jeune.

« Montre-moi si tu es un homme… Gamin de singe. »

Gokû grogna et donna un coup de hanche plus violent qu'il aurait voulu. Gojyo hoqueta et ses doigts serrèrent convulsivement ses avant-bras.

« Désolé » Chuchota-t-il en caressant les cheveux pourpres. Gojyo grogna à son tour avant de se détendre à nouveau.

C'était complètement incorrect, d'accords, mais tellement bon.

Gokû hésita avant de commencer à bouger réellement. Puis finalement, il instaura un rythme lent, mais profond et doux. Gojyo, au début, grimaçait plutôt de douleur mais au bout d'un petit moment, il commença à pousser de petits gémissements étouffés et se cambrait subtilement à chaque fois que Gokû s'enfonçait en lui. Le brun avait entortillé ses doigts dans la masse soyeuse écarlate et un râle sortait de sa gorge à chaque fois que ses hanches allaient en avant dans le corps de son partenaire.

Gojyo noua ses doigts brunis de tabac dans la nuque du plus jeune et pressa son front contre le sien, le regardant toujours dans les yeux.

Puis la main du fumeur quitta la nuque, sans pour autant que leurs fronts se quittent, et alla chercher celle du singe afin de la guider vers son sexe.

Des yeux dorés lui posèrent une question silencieuse et Gojyo hocha la tête : « Je vais pas jouir juste avec tes mouvement, singe. »

Cela fit grimacer Gokû qui enroula ses doigts autour de la virilité du roux et commença à le caresser avec empressement, presque maladroitement. Gojyo siffla entre ses dents le prénom de son homologue et sa tête retomba sur les oreillers.s

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gokû orgasmait en lui avec un gémissement de plaisir qui ressemblait à un sanglot. Gojyo ne tarda pas à suivre, grognant avec force son plaisir.

Gokû resta un long moment dans la même position, reprenant peu à peu son souffle. Gojyo en faisait de même, toujours allongé sous son compagnon.

« Je suis un adulte, maintenant. » Ricana Gokû avec un grand sourire. Gojyo lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'échapper à l'emprise du brun et d'aller ses clopes. Il revint s'asseoir sur le lit et ébouriffa les cheveux chocolats de plus jeune qui s'était assis à ses côtés. « T'emballe pas ouistiti, t'as encore du chemin à faire. » Rigola-t-il. Il eut une grimace lorsque ses fesses lui rappelèrent douloureusement qu'elles venaient juste de faire un peu de sport sodomique.

Gokû le regarda avec un air inquiet. « Je t'ai pas…

-Nan. Le coupa Gojyo. Il expira une bouffée de fumée et ajouta : Tu ne m'a pas fait mal. Mon cul est juste pas habitué…Laisse-lui un peu de temps, tu permets ? » Et il dit ça en se tournant vers le brun, un sourire beaucoup plus sincère et doux que d'habitude. Les yeux de Gokû s'illuminèrent mais il ne dit rien.

Il força Gojyo à s'allonger et s'allonger à côté de lui, une jambe au-dessus des cuisses du tabou et un bras en travers de sa poitrine. Gojyo enfouit ses doigts dans la tignasse brune et garda sa cigarette dans l'autre main.

Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que les premières lumières de l'aube filtrent à travers les rideaux.

À suivre…

OUUUUUF, ce lemon est FINI ! Dieu merci !

Allez, juste la conclusion et c'est bon !

Et au fait, Dragonya…Ça fait longtemps que t'as pas continué mon défi, hm ? allez, tu vois, j'ai continué le tient, faut s'y remettre !

Bizarrement, c'est toujours avec les couples qu'on aime le moins qu'on fait les meilleurs trucs…Etrange…


	3. Chapter 3

Ne va pas trop loin…

Chapitre 3

Hakkai faisait des tours en huit dans la chambre où Gojyo était censé se trouver au matin. Plus ou moins en la compagnie de Gokû, mais la fugue du plus jeune n'arrangeait rien.

Inquiet depuis plusieurs heures, le brun se mordillait la lèvre inférieure tout en réfléchissant à où son meilleur ami avait pu aller. Nul doutes qu'il était allé chercher Gokû mais…Où ?

Hakkai cessa ses allées et venues et soupira. Il croisa les bras et serra fort le tissu de ses manches avec ses doigts.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment pour laisser passer Sanzo. Il poussa un grognement et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise voisine. Hakkai l'avait suivi des yeux et lorsque le blond fut assis, il se dirigea vers lui et se plaça derrière la chaise, les mains sur les épaules du moine.

« Sanzo. Je suis vraiment inquiet. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais ne pourrions-nous pas…

-Hakkai. Coupa Sanzo en s'allumant une cigarette et en expirant la fumée vers le plafond (et le visage d'Hakkai en même temps, qui fit un geste de la main pour chasser la fumée), Tu sais parfaitement que ces deux imbéciles vont revenir. Les chiens reviennent toujours à la main qui les nourrit.

Les doigts du brun se crispèrent légèrement.

-Gojyo était parti pour de bon…Avec Kami-sama.

Sanzo haussa les épaules, dégageant les mains du conducteur par là-même. Il tourna ses yeux violets vers la fenêtre, comme s'il s'attendait à voir le visage de leur deux compagnons à ce moment.

Hakkai recula et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Où tu vas ? Grogna le blond en se tournant vers l'autre homme. Ce dernier haussa les épaules à son tour.

-Je vais les chercher, quoique tu en dises. »

Il tendit la main vers la poignée, mais au moment où il allait la tourner, la porte s'ouvrit, manquant de le frapper en plein visage. Il recula en titubant. « Gojyo ! Gokû ! » S'exclama-t-il, effaré. Sanzo s'était levé d'un bond derrière lui, tandis que Gojyo regardait son ami l'air étonné de le trouver juste derrière la porte. Gokû se tenait derrière lui, le visage reposé et souriant.

« Ah, désolé. On est en retard. » Dit Gojyo avec un sourire aussi large que son visage.

_WHACK ! WHACK !_

« BANDES D'ABRUTI CRETIN, VOUS ETIEZ OU ?! » Hurla Sanzo, l'éventail en fumant de son usage à la main. « Aïïïe ! Gémirent les deux garçons en se tenant la tête.

-Sanzo, ça fait mal, arrête avec cette connerie !

-La ferme, je vous frapperais autant que j'en ai envie !

_WHACK !_

-Ehh, pourquoi tu me frappes moi plus que le singe ?

-Me traite pas de singe, kappa moisi !

-La feeeeerme, vous deux ! »

Hakkai soupira, mais ne pu s'empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Tout était redevnu comme avant. Tout, sauf…

Son regard vert glissa de Gokû à Gojyo, puis de Gojyo à Gokû.

Quelque chose avait changé entre eux.

Il secoua la tête et frappa dans ses mains, comme pour rappeler en classe des enfants jouant dans la cour. « Allez, allez, puisque tout le monde est de nouveau là, on va pourvoir reprendre la route, hm ? » Sanzo grommela que franchement, c'était pas trop tôt, et pour la forme, donna deux autres coups à chacun des deux compères. Ceux-ci râlèrent un peu mais prirent la direction de l'extérieur, où était parquée la jeep.

Hakkai et Sanzo s'assirent à l'avant et Gokû et Gojyo sautèrent à l'arrière, comme d'habitude. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Son regard croisa celui de Gojyo et il se fixèrent pendant un petit moment. Puis les yeux verts glissèrent jusqu'à Gokû qui commençait déjà à dire qu'il avait faim, parce qu'il avait à peine petit déjeuné. Gojyo sourit et Hakkai esquissa un sourire également. Il mit le contact et démarra en trombe, afin de rattraper le temps perdu le plus vite possible. Sanzo grogna quelque chose et jeta sa cigarette finie sur le sol défilant à côté de lui, avant d'en sortir une nouvelle. Gojyo fit de même et s'installa confortablement (ou du moins le plus confortablement possible) sur la banquette arrière. Gokû fit de même, se logeant presque contre le flanc du roux. Cela n'échappa pas à Hakkai qui laissa échapper un léger rire. Sanzo lui jeta un coup d'œil mais le brun ne dit rien.

Tout était redevenu normal.

Ou presque.

Fin

AAAAH, 'AI FINI ! Oui, oui, Kénichan, je sais, elle te plait pas cette fic, elle te convainc pas…

Alors petit blabla de fin de fic.

Je SAIS que le lemon est maladroit, rapide, etc… Mais franchement, comment voulez-vous qu'entre ces deux-là, ça soit tout passionné et no problemo dès la première fois ? Je voulais cet effet de bancal. Alors voilà, maintenant, si ça vous plait pas… Mais perso, j'aime bien cette fic. Dans le fond, elle m'emballe pas des masses (il faut dire que le sujet est, de mon point de vue, tout de même moins intéressant que le Gojyo/Hakkai) mais j'aime bien ce que j'en ai fait /S'envoie des fleurs/

En tout cas, qu'elle vous plaise ou pas…C'est review time !


End file.
